Hogwartsgakure
by Devil Hinata
Summary: Sasuke never left the village. Naruto still went on his training for two and a half years. Harry Potter X Naruto Crossover. Read and Review please!
1. Chakra Control Again

**Hi hi... I'm got another random Idea and guess what? Ish a Crossover! Let's See if this will be any good, shall we?**

Ch 1

It was a nice, clear, beautiful, sunshine-y, happy, happy day. The birds were singing, the grass green. Hey, even the sky is it's regular blue. Yep. All was good in the world.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTO!!", uh-huh. A regular day in the eyes of Konoha.

It was around 7 AM, and all of Konoha was awoken by their own personal alarm. Also known as the all powerful Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

"Ahahahaha! Old Hag! I told you that you'd regret giving me that D-rank mission!" Many who had been up earlier setting up their vendors chuckled lightly as a boy in an orange jumpsuit ran by with a furious kage right behind him.

This was regular, the boy in orange, otherwise known as Naruto, doing something to anger the Hokage before most of Konoha was awake, resulting in a nice, fast-paced stroll around the village. Ah... fresh air.

--LaTeR...

There was no escape... He was tied down... She had the mission scroll... There was nothing he could do...

She cackled like the old hag he really knew she was...

"And now... You didn't like _that _D- rank? Ohhohoho! Well here you are! A negative D-rank!" _No!_ _Do things like that even __**exist??**_ Naruto was in a panic. For Houjo's (**1**) sake! He was Sixteen! It wasn't his fault that the moment he got back from rescuing Gaara that the Granny had decided to be sadistic and give him a mission that not only academy students could do, but had revolved around Potato-picking! P-o-t-a-t-o. P-i-c-k-i-n-g!! That's right! You heard him... Or you would if he weren't just thinking this...

This was too much!

"Neveerrrrrrrrrr!"_ I refuse! I'd rather eat my feet!_

" It's either this or a month of negative C-ranks!" ... _darn_.

"Why? What did I ever do! Give me a better mission. Something that doesn't revolve around something easy. I want a challenge!" Naruto was dismayed. Who came up with negative missions anyway?

Suddenly, an owl appeared behind Tsunade behind the window. She turned and stared at it a moment.

"Alright, Naruto you can leave now. But don't expect a mission for the rest of this week. You did just get back from rescuing Gaara. You can either rest or do some light training.

Naruto snorted at her. No way was he going to rest. And light training? Tch. Well, he figured that she already knew that her options would just be ignored completely.

Leaving Tsunade to her owl, he left the tower heading towards the training grounds.

--

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, and all the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't put Humpty together again... Humpty Dumpty sat on a- Yea. He was bored. He had gone through a lot of his technique to test them, but now that he had gone through them he was sitting on a training log with this very annoying children's rhyme running though his head non-stop.

That was actually he problem he mused. Not the song. The fact that he could go through his techniques so quickly worried him. Sure, all the jutsus he used were pretty powerful, and took up a lot of chakra, but he figured that a few more jutsu could never kill anybody... If you were the one using them that is...

_Hmmm...I really should expand my library of jutsus..._

That thought, Naruto headed to Konoha's library.

--

Naruto looked through many jutsu categories. He prefer the techniques that required a lot of chakra. He was a wind element user... but he also liked the water and earth elements.

I don't think it really matters whether or not if it's your element, if you can master it then it's a jutsu you have mastered. Just that you can't use it to it's full potential.

He looked around some more and discovered one called _Kage Kunai (2)_ and _Kage Shuriken (3)_. He picked that one up. He already knew he could do kage-type things pretty well.

He found a few others that he liked the sound of. Like _Kaze Ken (4) _and _Doton: Daichi Funkakou (5) _or even _Mizu kakuhan (6)._

Satisfied for now, Naruto once again left to the training grounds to master his new techniques.

--

As he thought, _Kage Kunai_ and _Kage Shuriken_ were both extremely easy for him. They both together took approximately twenty minutes.

Now the problem that he had with the other three were simple. _Kaze Ken_ had a lot of chakra control involved, _Doton: Daichi Funkakou_ took up a helluvalot of chakra to even get a descent sized hole, and _Mizu Kakuhan_ also had a lot to do with control.

Naruto sighed. _Why?_

He gathered up himself and headed to his apartment. He could get the Doton one done if he got some sleep, he thought, but the other two would mean he would have to do a lot more chakra control exercises to get them even close to looking normal.

He fell asleep like a log in his bed. He would look for Ero-sannin tomorrow.

--

Konoha slept in today. Not having their alarms to wake them up for once, many people were late to work and school. After the general havoc created by many late people, plenty absentmindedly thought on what had happened to their alarms.

--

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned idly. Someone was banging on his door. How rude. Who was it? Scratch that. He didn't care. "Gom 'wag." He sweatdropped at his early morning speech. That was supposed to come out more like "Go away." but never really got that far...

The person who had been hammering previously stopped. Had they understood him? Eh... worked for him. He rolled over. Wait... Wasn't he going to do something today? Started with an L... or was it an E ... they both looked alike... sorta...

To early to think. He glanced at the clock. The number were arranged strangely. 10:56... Was his clock jacked up? Or him? He blinked. "SHIT!" He hopped up and threw the covers off. Running towards the shower with his clothes. He took a five minute shower and got dressed. He glanced at the clock on the way out the door. 11:05. Damn. It was gonna take forever to find that pervert now. He usually liked to look for him early in the morning, because he wouldn't go anywhere to quickly.

At least he knew the three places he could be: The bathhouses, the Hokage Tower pestering th Hokage, or at some hut drinking sake. He really hoped it one of the first two. Because when he meant some hut it could be anywhere in Konoha.

As he opened the door he almost ran into Neji... an annoyed Neji... Who had an irritated Shikamaru behind him...

"...Hi?" Seriously why were they here?

"We've been knocking on your door for a half hour." They looked sorta pissed off... Or was it just him?

Never being one to mince words and not feeling any twinge of self-preservation, he said, "Yep, that was really annoying. Could get back to sleep after I woke up."

"Whatever," luckily it was Shikamaru who answered Neji looked like he wanted to strangle Naruto, which he did, "Tsunade-sama has a mission for you, idiot"

"The old hag is giving me a mission? That liar! She told me that there were none... And that the missions I would get are Negatives! No way am I going." He stalked off to find the old pervert, when he couldn't move.

"Naruto. We stood here for longer than we would've liked, to tell you that. You are going. My troublesome time here won't be for nothing." Guess who?

Seeing Neji death glaring him, Naruto just sighed "Fine... but if it's a negative I'm out."

Shikamaru released his jutsu and they walked, or trudged in Naruto's case, to the tower.

--

"It's about time!" Lovely greeting curtosy of our lovely Hokage herself.

"Yea well Naruto decided to sleep in today, and apparently he can't hear his door-hinges creaking with the pounding on the door." Neji said annoyedly.

"Hmph. You owe me a new door" Naruto grumbled. "What do you want anyway you old hag? I need to find that perverted sensei... The older one." He added.

"You've been assigned to a mission along with Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata Kakashi will be there as a consultant. You will all be gone for a long time. About a year. Your mission is to protect a boy named Harry Potter along with his two friends, and the school that they will be living in." Tsunade ignored the "old hag" comment.

Naruto's eyes had bugged out at the time they would be gone. "A whole year? Are you nutters?"

The hokage developed a vicious twitch. "It's either this or the negative missions that I was telling you about, but this time for a whole year."

Naruto gaped. "... fine..."

"Go and gather belonging for a whole year. Naruto your not allowed to wear anything orange- don't interrupt- you all are to be ready to leave within the hour." She glared at Naruto as he prepared to intervene her speech.

"Just go wear one of those outfits that I gave you recently Naruto. I've given you enough of them to lst for a good amount of time."

"But- but NO orange? Th-thats a crime!" Naruto was panicking. He needed orange! Orange was the best color in the world!

"No ifs ands or buts. This is my decision. You will wear something that won't say "kill me!" in this school." she ended the argument. Sending Naruto out, she sighed and pulled out some secret-stash-sake and drank a sip. Bwahaha... Shizune still couldn't figure out where all of the sake was coming from... and she will never know...

--

Naruto sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated wearing something that wasn't orange. He looked too dark and evil now...

Tsunade had always pushed him to get new clothes, buying him lots of them as the years went by.

Looking at himself now he really could only sigh. He supposed it could be worse. He could have black hair and eyes and look like a goth... (7) He was wearing black ninja pants like Kakashi's and had the fishnet shirt underneath a camo v-neck t-shirt. His ninja tools were at his waist in an equally camo pack. He wore his new black ninja sandals that he had gotten during his travels. He sighed again.

_Oh well. I'll just hope that they don't stare and say rude things to me... _he thought.

He traveled to the gate where everyone was waiting. He had waited till close to the last minute. Not wanting to go into public with something so weird, to him that is. Sure enough as he made his way down the street people who recognized him had whispered to those nearby and now everyone was looking at him like he was a freak.

They were actually looking at him not because they thought he was a freak, but because it was freaky to see him in anything else that didn't have orange.

He sighed and kept on walking. He glanced at a passing persons eyes who had been staring, about to glare, when he saw the pure awe on the persons face. He blinked in confusion. WTF much? He looked around while he was walking and saw many other similar looks. He blushed in embarrassment and leaped onto the roof in a quick retreat.

Everyone chuckled at is antics. Having seen his embarrassment.

--

"Mou! Where is he? He's late! He usually gets here on time." Sakura was worried. Why was Naruto not coming?

Sasuke sighed. "Calm down Sakura. He's probably trying to convinced Hokage-sama to let him wear orange or something stupid like that."

"Yea. I suppose that's something Naruto would do... But she would've sent him away as fast as she could to drink he sake. And Naruto should know that there's no changing her mind." No one argued with her. As the Hokage's apprentice, she would know better than any of them what would most likely happen.

Naruto heard all of this as he approached. He scowled slightly. Dumb hag. She just couldn't let him wear orange. Now he's walking around with people staring at him while others don't even recognize him.

He stood next to the gate as they continued talking about him. "But still... Naruto usually gets here much sooner than any of us... so what's taking him?" Sakura continued.

"Even if Naruto didn't want to come, he wouldn't miss the mission."

Tsunade came and wished them all good luck, as did Jaraiya. Kakashi jumped out of the nearby tree that he had been waiting in.

"Wait! We can't start the mission yet. Naruto's not here yet." Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes he is. He's right behind you." Tsunade said.

All turned to see Naruto leaning on the wall with his head turned away form them and a slight blush on his face.

A collective blink. "Umm... Naruto? When did you get here?" Sakura questioned.

"... about ten minutes ago..." he mumbled his reply.

"We, uh, didn't see you..." she said awkwardly.

"Yea..." not much to reply to. He still refused to look at him. Already knew what their looks were like because of the villagers.

"Well, now that we've located our lost comrade, we should initiate the mission immediately." Tsunade said in a smug tone. At which point Naruto finally looked their way ignoring the others and glared at the hokage. She just smirked at him.

Suddenly she pulled out a dirty string. "This is called a shoelace." she announced. "Hold onto it." Without question Neji and Shikamaru grabbed hold. As did Kakashi. Followed by Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto put a finger on it suspiciously, while Hinata hesitated before also putting a finger onto it.

Naruto was about to complain to the Hokage telling her something like this was stupid, but was interrupted as he felt a pulling behind his belly button and was suddenly spinning in a vortex of color and noise.

000

1- Hinata is very creative, no? Who know's a Pete anyway! I don't...

2-Kage Kunai: translated roughly into shadow kunai... same with # three 'cept it's shuriken

4- Ken Ken: Wind Sword

5- Doton: Daichi Funkakou: Earth style: earth crater

6- Mizu Kakuhan- Water Whip

7- I have nothing against Goths or Emos. My best friend is and Emo I just thought that they are the exact opposite of Naruto. Since he wears orange and is always loud and happy? Maybe?

**Okay. I'm ending here. My fingers are now throbbing. -throb- -throb- Anyway R&R If you please. Not sure when I'll get my nest chappie out. I'll think on it. Thankies for reading! _Devil Hinata_**


	2. The Nutter

**Hi Hi!! Nice to see all of your oh so lovely faces again. Well, except you, of course. I'm talking to the other readers. XD Just kidding! You too! R&R Gracias**

Ch 2

"Ahhhhhh!!"

Swish.

Splat.

Smack.

Owwww...

Naruto lifted his head form the dirt he had found himself head-first in. He found himself in what looked an office. He looked for his comrades, and almost laughed upon locating them.

Sasuke had landed on his feet, sorta. More like he'd tried and almost gotten there but the chair that got in the way made in sit int the chair in an upside down fashion with his head on the floor and his feet in the air.

Shikamaru had also fallen on his face, but his butt was in the air, so now he looked like some retarded seal.

Neji had also tried landing on his feet, but as it was he somehow found his way _under_ a table. So as soon as he sat up, he banged his forehead on the edge. Which, of course, resulted in much swearing.

Sakura and Hinata didn't look nearly as amusing as they had just landed on their stomachs like he had, and were now looking around with an alarmed expression.

Kakashi, had landed on his feet and was now reading his book. The bastard.

They heard an amused chuckle behind them and were immediately up on their feet, kunai in hand, as alert as they had been before they had been thrown on the floor. Which for Shikamaru, meant a very bored expression.

They turned their kunai on an old man, who seemed to be the owner of the office.

Seeing no visible ill-intent, Naruto looked at his surroundings more closely.

The office was not big, but also not very small. There were a bunch of weird little trinkets on the desk making many odd noises. The paintings on the walls that had many old men in them seemed to be staring at them. He saw one blink.

His eyes widened. He walked to the portrait and initiated his own staring contest with it. This only served to further amuse the old guy and make his own comrades stiffen slightly. But Naruto had a mission. This picture was going down.

Or is should've.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare? Who do you think you are? If you had something to say, then say it. It's rather discomfiting to have some hoodlum walk up to you and have the audacity to stare and then not even say something."

Naruto frowned and wondered who said that. He looked to his teammates, but hey seemed to be at just as much of a loss. They were all looking around when: "Ahem. Are you going to respond, or look like a buffoon." It was more of a statement than a question.

Naruto stared at the portrait again. He reached out and-- He poked that guys eye as hard as he could!

"Young man, if you don't remove your hand from my eye this very instant, I shall have to bite you."

Naruto bounced away happily. He had found the mysterious voice, had poked some old geezer in the eye, and was in some crazy place where pictures could talk. Okay. He could deal with this. He wasn't going to start screaming like a little girl. He could wait.

His friends stared like there was something wrong with him. "What?"

Neji smacked his forehead. "So your used to portraits taking to you, then?"

"Huh? Oh no! Never talked to one in my life. I talk to pictures sometimes. But they've never talked back. This place is pretty weird ain't it?! I mean just look! Those things not only blink, but they talk too! And those sliver things on the desk look like they could talk too!" They just stared blankly. He shrugged. He wasn't about to show how freaked out he really was.

They all turned back to the old guy when they heard a muffled laugh. "So I take it your the client?" Kakashi asked, unperturbed.

"I am. My name is Albus Dumbledore. You all are quite interesting. That young man with the blond hair is going to be quite formidable one day isn't he? The others go without saying for being able to take all of the oddities so calmly. Yes. I think you all will fit for the job quite well. Even in the same age group it seems. Jolly good." Dumbledore said.

They all just stared at him. _This guy's a nutter..._

"Where is the guy we're protecting anyway?" Naruto still wasn't too happy with having been sent away for a whole year. He had to be there! There was a lot that could happen in the village in a year. Not all of it could be something good.

"Harry is, at this moment, at his aunt and uncle's house. He spends a few weeks there before he goes to his friends', Ronald Weasley, house. He usually spends the rest of the remaining summer there." Dumbledore explained.

"So are we just going to stay here until he comes here to start being his bodyguards or do we go to his house right now?" Naruto was curious.

"Actually, it would be helpful if you met him on the train and became his friend. This would be what you would call an undercover mission. We don't need anything to be more suspicious than it already is." Dumbledore added.

"So we are to stay here until the train that brings the students to the school?" Kakashi was strangely knowledgeable about this area.

"That is correct. If it would make you feel better, I give you free range of the castle for recon, as it were, I have a meeting I need to get to. I am actually a little late for it at present." Dumbledore left.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do. We should begin scouting immediately." Kakashi left to gather information about the castle.

Naruto created fifty clones. "Alright, you all know what to do. Ten of you go to the forest area over there." He said, pointing to the heavily wooded area that you could see out the window. They nodded. All of them dissapearing.

Shikamaru scowled. "There are times when you are worth being jealous of. Even if you are an idiot." Shikamaru left along with the others to explore.

Naruto shrugged. He was totally awesome all the time. So there. He stuck his tongue out mentally.

But he wasn't about to let his clones have all the fun. He wanted to explore too. He took off out of the office.

--

**The Hinata- chan ish very tired... She had a sleepover and didn't go to sleep 'till twelve. Then her oh-so-lovely friend woke her up at seven by opening the ebil windows of doom and ripping the covers off her. But Hinata fought. She held on to blanky. -sniff- Blanky got tooken 'way...**

**That's the end of weird rant thing then! _R&R_ Mewchas Gracias! 3 _Devil Hinata_**


	3. Question Conversation

Ch 3

It had been a month now. They all had scouted the area thoroughly. Each had memorized the pathways of the castle, and had discovered secret passages as they went. Being ninjas they knew how to look underneath the underneath.

Naruto was now bored sitting in the "Great Hall" as it was apparently called. For good reason too. Just look at the place! Yes. This was indeed a great hall. Definitely worthy of Naruto's current worship. Naruto's first night here had consisted of the best ramen ever. Ichiraku's ramen was better, but this place had ramen much better than the instant that he himself had brought.

The forest that he had sent ten of his clones into was incredible. There were all sorts of creatures. He had gotten the rest of his team to go in with him the next day. They concluded that the area was almost uncannily alike to the Forest of Death. And they liked it. It would make great use for a training ground.

As it were, at the moment, Naruto was in the hall eating his favorite dish. It was good. The best part was the bowl could refill itself, so he didn't need to stack a bunch of empty bowls. He didn't know how it happened. But he also didn't know what jutsu was used to make pictures talk or stairs move.

He had asked the old guy they had met in the beginning and he had said it was magic. The statement caused all of the ninja to stare at him blankly.

But the "Wizard" had gone on to explain the purpose of the school. All of them apparently had the capability to use magic. But they used jutsu. So it would take awhile to get used to using a "wand" to transfer their chakra through, instead of their hand signs.

But Naruto didn't care about that. He had gotten the Doton jutsu down after increasing his chakra using the tree walking exercise. He knew he would. But know he still had to get the kaze and suiton jutsus down. He asked Kakashi and he had gotten a few other exercises, but they were hard. He understood the basic theory behind it. But every time he tried it he chakra would jump sporadically.

The exercises were simple enough. One was to take a piece of paper and use his chakra to give it an edge. Which he would then throw that would pierce the tree or rock he had thrown it at. He sometimes had trouble getting the paper back out due to it being stuck to far in. This was one he had gotten down easily, since it revolved around his elemental chakra.

But then he had gotten the leave cutting exercise. He was to use his chakra to slowly cut into the leaf along the vein. He tried and tried. But it was hard to even get the chakra through, let alone slowly and along the vein right down the center.

Then Kakashi had shown him another before he had even finished the leaf cutting exercise.

This one involved putting a kunai point up and balancing in it with your chakra. This one had earned him lots of cuts and wounds on his hand and wrists. Sakura had a lot of work cut out for her in the times it cut the inside of his wrist.

She refused to treat him again if he didn't get the leaf cutting exercise down first.

Needless to say, Naruto was beginning to get very frustrated.

He glared at the leaf. Death to all trees. For they are useless. Look at them! Just standing there. Laughing at him, mocking him. The leafs themselves were chuckling! But not anymore. Oh no. He got up and started a rasengan.

The trees stopped laughing. Actually they looked kinda scared. He grinned manically.

He ran towards the trees ultimate demise. Oh how nice it would feel. Then he could laugh at the trees as he failed to cut they're leaves again and again. Wait, no. He would be cutting them! That's right. And the trees would be crying.

Bwahahahaa! Crying!

"What are you doing, you idiot?" He was promptly broken out of his daydream and his mid running only inches from the tree's surface.

He could hear the tree sigh in relief. He glared at it. _I'm not finished with you..._

He turned around to see his comrades staring at him kinda freaked out. "What?!" Naruto didn't appreciate being stared at. Always hated it.

"Why were you laughing like some cracked out maniac while running at the tree with a rasengan?" Naruto sweatdropped. He had been laughing aloud?

"What are you talking about?" Now way was he going to admit to anything.

"Why are you here and not in the castle like we planned?" Naruto sweatdropped again. Conversation of the questions. And a major switch-up of the subjects.

"We were supposed to meet in the castle?" This was too cool. How much longer would they be talking in questions?

"You forgot, huh?" Naruto grinned.

"What was I supposed to remember?" They stared at him. He was doing it again. Finding something amusing in a serious conversation. (A/N: I always do that. It annoys my friends... And scares them.)

"Why are you laughing?" He grinned more.

"Who's laughing?"

"..."

"Hmm...?" His eyes looked more amused than his face. As he had at least tried to look a little serious.

His friends just stared at him. Finally Sakura turned around. "Let's go." She was turned, but the others saw the suddenly disappointed look on his face. Sakura had obviously just ruined whatever game that Naruto had been playing.

They weren't even going to ask.

They each made their way to the castle.

-.-;;

Finally they were all in front of the castle. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, again.

"Alright, today is the day that the train is going to be coming to the school. Since our objective is to become friends with our assignment. You all will be posing as students of the fifth year. It has already been arranged that at least three of you will be in his classes at all times. Your story is your transfer students from Japan. You will take the boat ride into the school with the first years and be assigned into your own house. There are four houses You will all be undercover for whatever houses your placed in. While we are here, we will not give ANY information about our occupation or reason, no matter what the circumstances. Any questions?" Kakashi ended his rather long lecture. There were no questions.

Naruto tilted his head. Now remembering why they had to gather at the castle. Oh well. He would get his revenge eventually. It was a well known fact to be better served cold anyway.

Suddenly a weapon was thrust at his face. He reacted as any ninja does. He fell on his butt. He stared at the rather odd weapon that Kakashi had tried to give him. It sort of looked like a spoon... but it had a bunch of pointy things at the end... Soooo... A fpoon? Kakashi looked at him oddly. Like a fpoon was an everyday occurrence. "This is a spork." Kakashi said. "This is what we'll use to get to an area near the train station.

Naruto blinked. Spork? What a stupid name. Fpoon was much better.

Nevertheless, he put a finger on it as did everyone else.

He once again felt the unpleasurable feeling of his belly button being yanked. Ouch.

-.-;;

**Would you all get mad if I ended the chapie right here? I wonder... - sees raised fpoons- Hehehe... those are dangerous you guys...**

-.-;;

They arrived in an empty alley.

Slowly they got up. Naruto snickered at Shikamaru who had landed in a trashcan. Sasuke was on his butt. He was getting pretty good. Maybe a few more and he wouldn't land in a way that made him look stupid. Naruto chuckled at the thought. The girls landed like Sasuke. Naruto himself had landed like he was a crawling toddler. Neji was leaning on the wall face first. Kakashi was standing there... Naruto decided that he would find a way to make him land just as stupidly as them.

As if he had said it aloud, Kakashi glanced at him as if to say "Don't you dare." Naruto sulked. He really wanted to though...

They walked to to train station once Kakashi got their "belongings" from his scroll. It actually had their backpacks in them. But it was mostly nothing. Kakashi parted ways with them afterwards. Telling them that he would see them at the school.

As the meandered to the station they looked for 9 ¾. Which was not locatable. Imagine that. After looking for awhile they all noticed that people who went past a column didn't go by, but disappeared. How odd.

They knew that this was the entrance to the train they would be taking. Slowly Sakura and Hinata approached the column first. The boys watched as they too seemed to vanish. Neji and Shikamaru went next, followed by Sasuke, then Naruto.

Naruto nearly ran into a bunch of short midgets running around the column as he came in.

When all of them had gathered they made their way to the train past all of the loud children and crying mothers and proud fathers. They climbed in and began a search for their target. Neji showed them a picture of the boy that Kakashi had given them. It was a boy with glasses and messy black hair and had a scar on his forehead. Shaped like a lightning bolt.

They all nodded Neji, Hinata, and Sakura going towards the front of the train, while Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru went to the end.

It wasn't long when Naruto spotted a sort of empty compartment. He opened it and saw a two girls with blond hair and red hair. Next to them were two boys. One looked as though he came upon bad luck quite often. And the other was unmistakably their target.

"Oh! Sorry." He said sounding just a apologetic as his words. Even if he wasn't. "We've been searching everywhere and we can't find anywhere to sit. Do you mind if we sit in here?"

The boy with the scar looked at them speculatively. As if checking out a possible enemy. Naruto just tilted his head in foe hope.

The girls and the other boy exchanged glances. "Ummm... yea that's fine. But just you three, alright? We need to save some room for our friends." They explained their hesitation.

"Oh. That's fine. I'm sure we can squeeze our other friends elsewhere." Naruto put his case up, as did the others. "We'll be right back. We have to let the others know."

They left quickly. "Hmm... that dude looked at us like we were pretty suspicious."

"Doesn't matter. As long as your in there, I'm sure we can make "Friends" I hope you don't expect much from me or Sasuke though. It would be too troublesome to try to make friends with someone we'll only be around for a year." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke looked like he agreed.

They soon found the others walking in the front of the train. "We found him. But you guys will have to get different compartments. There isn't enough room for all of us.

Shikamaru looked like he was thinking. "We should change Sasuke for Sasuke for Hinata or Sakura." He said.

"No offense." He explained. "It's just that we need to be guaranteed to make friends on this trip. It was part of the mission objective. I don't want to go, but I'm needed there just in case Naruto almost lets something slip." Naruto gave him a dirty look for that. "Also Sasuke isn't as people friendly as, say Hinata or Sakura."

Sasuke agreed. He hadn't wanted to go back there since he saw them. He would've pitied Shikamaru if he really cared.

"I suggest if be Hinata though." Shikamaru continued. "Sakura, you may be able to make friends easily, but with Naruto there, you might forget yourself and punch him with your "special" punches, which would give us away. Hinata would be perfect for this situation."

Naruto silently thanked Kami-sama that he wouldn't be hit on this ride. "Hinata! Yay! She's perfect for this! She won't hit me at all!" Naruto threw his arms around her in a buddy-buddy fashion.

"U-u-ummm... y-yes I-I will... try... m-my best..." Hinata was slowly going red. She had lost her stutter of the years, but with Naruto this close, she was loosing it. "Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura promptly punched him away from Hinata.

Kami-samaaaaa... Whyyyyy?

Once Naruto and Hinata had both recovered, They plus Shikamaru made there way down to the last compartment. Just as the train was going to start the closed the door.

The people inside looked up curious. They had been joined by a bushy haired girl and a gangly boy with red hair. Looking similar to the red headed girl in the corner.

"'Allo!" Naruto greeted energetically. "Sorry about the sudden leave. We had to help the rest of our friends get a compartment. As an added bonus, we traded the other guy for Hinata!" He said excitedly. "So we'll definitely have much more fun!" He grinned happily.

After the initial shock of his greeting, slowly they grinned back. They didn't even know why. It just felt like this guys deserved to be smiled at.

The only one who didn't grin was the boy with glasses. As Naruto set himself down in a corner, and his friends settled as well, said boy stared at them suspiciously.

Naruto turned at caught his glance. He blinked. "Do I have something on my face?" He said innocently.

Seeing a chance for some information about the newcomer Hermione began an interview.

"Actually you do." She said. " What happened? They look like painful scars." Naruto tilted his head in a fox like way.

"Ah, no. I was born with them. I guess you could call them birth marks."

"What's your name? What about you two?" she continued.

"Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. This is Hinata-chan Hyuuga. And that is Shikamaru Nara." He pointed to the "sleeping" boy.

"Where are you from? Are you transfers?"

"Japan. Yes."

"What house do you think you'll be put in?"

"No idea. Don't even know the differences."

At this Ron jumped into the conversation to tell him of all the houses.

"Do you play quidditch?" Ron asked. (Sp?)

"Uhh... no?" Naruto had no idea what that even was.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Ron sounded extremely pitying.

"Thanks?" Naruto continued his question with, "Now my turn. What are your names?"

"I'm Ron Weasley, that's my sister Ginny, her name is Hermione Granger, he's Neville Longbottom, over there is Luna Lovegood, and that right over there is Harry Potter." He finished his answer pointing at Harry.

"Okay, What houses are you in?" Naruto continued without pause. Ron and the other gave a collective blink. There was someone who didn't look at Harry's scar or immediately repeat his name. He would've asked, but the look Hermione gave silenced him.

"Uh, right. All of us are in Gryffindor, except Luna, She's in Ravenclaw."

"And do any of you play 'quidditch'?" Naruto repeated a previous question.

"Yea!" Ron was in his element. "Harry's an awesome seeker!" Ron then proceeded to tell Naruto of the great sport known as quidditch.

"Wow. Harry you sound like your really good." Naruto said in awe after the explanation.

Harry wasn't sure how to react. It was the first time for someone other than his friends to rally appreciate his ability. Usually him being able to play quidditch was just an add-on to his title. He blinked owlishly. "Thanks." He said unsure.

He was drawn in to the conversation little by little after that by Naruto. As they ended up talking about everything from school to quidditch to magic in general and back to quidditch again.

Unseen by anyone, Shikamaru cracked his eyes a bit. _Mission Accomplished. _He thought as he watched Naruto getting everyone to laugh at his jokes and smile at his goofy personality. He brought Hinata to attention occasionally and himself less. But Naruto was doing his part perfectly. When everyone was occupied, Naruto glanced at him and their eyes locked. He nodded.

He turned back to the conversation and abruptly started talking about the wonders of pickles and much better they would be if the were purple. Shikamaru himself gave a small smile at the hilarity that Naruto brought to the mix.

Before anyone knew it, they were at the castle. Naruto looked just a disappointed as everyone else. "Well I guess I'll see you around!" He said. "Ron, Harry." He suddenly looked extremely serious. "If... If I end up in Slytherin... I want you to kill me!" He gave a shit-eating grin and he ended. They grinned back.

"Right! We won't be changing our minds!" Harry warned.

"Thank God!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

They quickly changed as they had forgotten about it earlier, and left for their designated traveling vehicles.

As they met up with the others on the shore and climbed in to the boats two at a time, They nodded to them. Target sighted and locked.

-.-;;

**O..M...G... I made an huge chapter! Appreciate me! Or... you could use this as an apology because it took so long to update...**

**Anyway, my masterpiece is coming to life! Breath, my precious! Breath! Next chapie everyone ish sorted and they meet a cow. And what's weird is that it talks. Yes, everyone is very confused. Me two. **

**Have a gewd summer you slackers! 'Cause you know I love you all! _Devil Hinata_**


End file.
